User blog:~Angel Wings~/Secret Santa
THE DEADLINE FOR SENDING FORMS IN HAS ENDED Elves, please wait for volunteers to give you your assigned child. If you do not receive an assignment by Friday, December 16th, contact a volunteer ASAP. Also I need to meet with at least one volunteer at 8 PM EST time on Wednsday, December 14th. Time passes by quickly, doesn't it? It's already December! It's winter/Christmastime, the time of giving, the time of presents, and the time of sipping hot chocolate with mini marshmallows (mmmmmm). So, to celebrate it, we're going to have a Secret Santa event. However, this isn't you typical Secret Santa. Read on below to see how it works. Please read all of the instructions before going back to your copy of A Christmas Carol or daydreaming about presents. How it Works Groups and Forms *There are two groups: elves (users who are writing the "presents") and children (users who are receiving the "presents"). You can be in one group, or you can be in both. *Fill out a form (see forms below) for the group that you want to be in. If you want to be in both, simply answer 'both' to 'Elves, Child, or Both?'. *Post the completed form(s) as a comment to this blog. *'Elves, please do not reveal who you're writing a present for!' *'Presents must be submitted NO EARLIER OR LATER THAN DECEMBER 24th!' Presents *A volunteer will then contact you via pm or chat if you're an elf, telling you who you will be writing a present for. *On December 24th, post the presents on this forum page. *The present will be either a one-shot, a two-shot, a poem, or a short story. *Presents can be about any winter holiday (Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc.), winter in general, or anything else (ex. martians, spy stories, poems about nature, etc.) *'MESSAGE A VOLUNTEER ASAP IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO FINISH THE PRESENT IN TIME!' Story Ratings K Rated Stories Stories that are appropriate for fairly young children. (Say, 9+) They may not contain: * Too much violence * Suggestive themes * Foul language (stupid, idiot, damn, and hell are okay, though) T Rated Stories A story that's appropriate for people ages 13 and up. This is the highest rating allowed. T rated stories may have bleeped out cursing (b*tch, *sshole, etc.), violence, suggestive themes, and crude humor. However, the violence can't go past the usual violence that can be found in The Hunger Games, the suggestive themes can't go past the suggestive themes found in Total Drama Island, and the crude humor can't go past the sort of humor common in The Simpsons. Forms *Username: *Preferred Genre (comedy, fantasy, romance, etc.): **If child: please say the genre you like to read **If elf: please say the genre you like to write *Preferred Story Type (one-shot, two-shot, poem, or short story): **If child: please say the story type you like to read **If elf: please say the story type genre you like to write *Preferred Story Theme (winter in general, winter holiday, or other? if you choose other, please specify): **If child: please say the type of theme you like to read **If elf: please say the type of theme you like to write *Elf, Child, or Both?: *Preferred Rating (K or T)?: **If child: please say the rating you like to read **If elf: please say the rating you like to write Volunteers We are looking for volunteers to help organize the event. Volunteers will assign elves to children, and answer general FAQ. If you are interested in being a volunteer, please leave a comment saying so. We currently have enough volunteers. List of Volunteers *User:~Angel Wings~ *User:Sonofapollo *User:Moodle *User:Cello freak Other Everyone, please spread the word about the Secret Santa! The more people who find out about it, the better! IF WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ELVES AND CHILDREN, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO HOST THE SECRET SANTA Category:Blog posts Category:Community Category:Events